Xerostomia (the perception of dry mouth) affects up to 40% of U.S. adults (Cassolato S F, et al. 2003). It has several causes, including chronic medication, diabetes, and Sjogren's syndrome (SS), and can have a major negative impact on the quality of life (Sreebny L M, et al. 1987). Artificial lubricants are commonly used as saliva substitutes, and dentrifices have been devised that provide some of the salivary protective functions (Baudouin C, et al. 2004). In recent years, prescription orally ingested salivary stimulants, such as cevimeline (EVOXAX), have been approved by the FDA for xerostomia (Cassolato S F, et al. 2003; Fox R I 2003; Porter S R, et al. 2004). However, they are associated with significant side effects. Thus, new and improved approaches to prevention and therapy of xerostomia are in urgent need.